


Wet

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, RPF, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smuff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: You and Chris get into a fight.





	Wet

“Seriously, Chris?!” you yelled, slamming your hand on the kitchen counter.

“What do you want from me?” Chris responded, just as frustrated.

“Maybe just some of your time. I know you’re so goddamn busy but maybe just a night for your girlfriend once in a while?”

“C’mon,” Chris sighed, reaching for you. “That’s not fair.”

“No,” you said, pushing his hand away. “What isn’t fair is you never having time for me! I get it, Chris, I really do. I knew what I was signing up for when I started dating a Marvel guy. But God! You’re home for two weeks and you can’t save a Friday night for me?”

“Sweetheart…” he said, trailing off when he realized he didn’t have any defense.

“That’s what I thought. I’m going home, call me if you decide I’m worth it.”

“Wait, don’t leave. I’ll stay in tonight. We can do whatever you want.”

“What I want Chris,” you said, picking up your purse and heading for the front door. “What I want is to feel like you give a damn about me. About us.”

You walked out of Chris’s house and jogged to your car, slamming the door closed and resting your forehead against the steering wheel for a moment before you sat up and started the engine. You drove to your house only a few blocks away while the radio droned on as the background music to your thoughts. You and Chris had been together for nearly a year. You had met in Boston just before he was due to leave to work on End Game. Chris took you out a few nights before he left, and when he ended up in your bed that night, you had accepted that he was simply a one night stand. But when you woke up that morning, he was still there with his arm wrapped around your waist, holding you tightly to him even as he slept. When he woke up that morning, he swore he didn’t mean to fall into your bed, and he wanted something more than one night.

A year later and you knew you loved him. You hadn’t said it to each other, but it wasn’t hard to fall for him. Chris was still struggling with parts of your relationship. When he was home in Boston, he had so many people to see and friends to catch up with. This wasn’t the first time he had made other plans without thinking about your relationship, and you were honestly tired of it. You pulled into your driveway and grabbed your bag, feeling your phone vibrate inside. You pulled it out and checked it, two missed calls and a few texts from Chris. You rolled your eyes, tossed it back in your bag, and headed inside, narrowly missing the rain that was starting to fall.

You dropped your purse and kicked off your shoes as you entered your home. You shrugged out of your jacket as you jogged upstairs towards your room, set on getting out of your jeans and into your pajamas. You pulled off your top and bra, throwing on one of Chris’s shirts that he had left in your room. Kicking off your jeans, you quickly replaced them with pajama shorts and went back downstairs, opening your freezer in search of ice cream. You found a pint waiting for you and grabbed it before settling into your couch. The lightning outside illuminated your living room as you settled in with trashy reality TV. Just as someone was about to throw a drink in someone else’s face, there was a pounding on your door. You groaned and got up, pausing your show as you went. You swung open your door to reveal a soaking wet Chris Evans.

“Did you swim here?” you asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Practically,” he said with a crooked smile. “Can I come in?”

You moved aside, silently inviting him inside.

“Real Housewives?” he questioned, referring to your paused TV.

You shrugged. “I love messy people.”

“Explains why you’re with me then, huh?”

“Why are you dripping in my kitchen, Evans?” you asked, avoiding his comment.

“When you left, I started thinking. And then I was thinking too much, so I started walking around, and somehow I ended up here,” he said. “Somewhere in there, it started raining.”

“What were you thinking?” you questioned, avoiding his gaze.

“I still think that I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not wrong.”

“I’m also thinking that I haven’t been the best boyfriend lately. And I’m incredibly sorry about that.”

“Do you see where I’m coming from at all?”

“Yes. 100% yes. And you’re never gonna know how sorry I am that I made you feel like you weren’t important because you’re the most important person to me. It’s just…”

“It’s just what Chris?”

“In the past, girls have told me I’m too clingy. That when I’m home, I’m around too much and it drives them away. And it would kill me if I drove you away like that.”

“Those girls are idiots,” you said with a chuckle. “There’s no such thing as too much you.”

Chris smiled at you and sighed.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked quietly.

You nodded. “In fact, I demand it.”

Chris pulled you into him and kissed you gently before pulling away, resting his head against yours.

“You’re gonna catch death, Chris Evans,” you mumbled. “We gotta get you out of these wet clothes.”

“Looks like I got you a little wet too,” he replied with a smirk, his voice deepening.

“Guess you’ll have to get me out of my clothes too.”

Chris leaned down, capturing your lips in a gentle kiss again. His hands found their way to your hips, his thumbs slings under his tee shirt to rub across your skin. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer to you, moaning when you felt his covered erection press into you.

“Chris,” you whispered as you pulled away from him, resting your forehead against his.

“What do you want baby? Anything for you.”

“You. I want you,” you said, sincerity in your voice.

“You’ve got me, always.”

You smiled up at him and brought him down to kiss you once again, this time with more force behind it. Chris slid his hands from his hips and over your ass, squeezing gently. You gasped into the kiss and you could feel Chris smirk against you. His hands continued their journey until they were grabbing you thighs and lifting you up. You jumped slightly, helping him get you where he wanted. You wrapped your legs tightly around his waist and kissed along his jaw while he walked the two of you towards your bedroom. Chris’s moans urged you on as you kissed down the side of his face and neck, biting gently along the way. You pulled the collar of his shirt to the side so you could reach his collarbone, causing Chris to chuckle.

“Eager?” he teased.

You pulled your head away from his chest and leaned back slightly in his arms as he walked you into the bedroom.

“I can stop if you want Evans,” you said, slightly rolling your eyes.

“I didn’t say that!” he said quickly.

“That’s what I thought,” you mumbled as he set you down on your feet.

Chris reached down and pulled his soaking tee shirt over his head and dropped it on the ground with a smack as you ran your hands down the defined muscles of his arms and down his back, wanting to feel every inch of him.

“I think that’s my shirt you’re wearing,” Chris remarked.

“You gonna take it back?” you said with a smirk.

Chris’s face split into a grin, and he slowly undid the buttons of the shirt, pulling it open and marveling at your bare chest.

“You are… stunning,” he murmured.

“Chris, stop it,” you whined, your skin heating up under his gaze.

“Not a chance. I’m never going to miss the opportunity to tell you how beautiful you are,” he said, leaning in to kiss you once again.

You reached down and undid his belt, tugging at his jeans and underwear until they both fell to the ground, leaving Chris naked in front of you.

“You’re too dressed,” he mumbled.

“You’re impatient,” you countered.

“Duh,” he said simply, pushing his shirt off your shoulders and pushing your shorts and panties off quickly after. “I mean… can you blame me.”

You rolled your eyes and leaned up to kiss him once again, one hand going to the back of his neck, the other gently wrapped around his cock and pumping slowly. Chris pulled away with a groan and walked the two of you back to the bed, hovering over you and kissing your neck while his finger slid between your folds.

“Always so responsive,” he mumbled.

“Only for you,” you moaned as he dragged his finger across your clit.

Chris continued rubbing and touching you until you were squirming beneath him, grabbing his wrist to stop him. He pulled away from your neck with a furrowed brow.

“I want you,” you whined. “Please?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” he said with a chuckle.

Chris reached down and grabbed his cock, stroking it a few times before rubbing the head through your wetness.

“Chris, I swear to God,” you groaned.

Chris laughed once again as he took your right leg and wrapped it around his waist, sliding the head of his cock into you at the same time. He took his time, sliding into you slowly and gently, reveling in the feeling of your body taking him in. Once he was fully inside, he leaned down, bracing himself with his forearms on either side of your head.

“You good?” he asked.

“Yes, Chris… fuck, please move,” you groaned out.

“Happily.”

He pulled completely out before he eased his way back in, his pace slow but his thrusts firm. He balanced his weight on one arm while his other hand came to your chest, rolling your nipple between his thumb and forefinger while he sucked on the other one.

“Chris,” you moaned, thrusting your chest further into his face. “Chris, fuck you feel so good.”

“That’s right baby. Lemme take care of you.”

You whined and nodded, gripping his shoulders, your nails digging into his skin.

“Chris, baby, I’m gonna…”

“I know, I know sweetheart. Come undone for me.”

You came with a silent scream, your pussy squeezing around Chris’s cock. He thrusts never let up as we worked you through your orgasm. Chris started snapping his hips with more force.

“You got another one for me, baby?” he questioned, his thumb coming down to rub tight circles on your clit.

You nodded furiously, wrapping both your legs around him in an effort to bring him in deeper.

“Fuck, you feel so good around me, so fucking good,” he groaned.

You could feel your second orgasm quickly approaching, still sensitive from your first. You squeezed your eyes shut, attempting to concentrate on delaying it. You could feel the tears leak out the corner of your eyes.

“Nu-uh,” Chris tutted. “Look at me, baby. You wanna cum again for me?”

You nodded quickly.

“Words, baby. I need your words.”

“Yes, Chris, yes, fuck please,” you rambled.

“I’ve got you baby, cum for me. I’ve got you.”

Your second orgasm hit you like a train, Chris’s name leaving your lips in desperate cries. Chris seeing you cum again triggered his own orgasm, thrusting inside you roughly until he felt himself burst. Your legs fell from his waist, and Chris rested some of his weight on you while he caught his breath. When he felt like he could see straight again, he pulled back from you, your half closed eyes meeting his.

“Hi,” you whispered.

“Hi,” he said, kissing your nose.

You groaned as he pulled out, removing his softening cock, leaving you feeling empty. Chris got up and walked into your attached bathroom, quickly grabbing a washcloth and cleaning himself up and throwing on a pair of boxers he had left at your house the last time he stayed over. He took a fresh washcloth and brought it out into your bedroom where he found you spread out on your bed, your eyes closed and a look of contentment on your face. He approached quietly, taking the cloth and wiping up the mess between your legs. The second he made contact with you, you whined and attempted to close your legs.

“I’m just cleaning you up baby, then we can go to sleep,” Chris reassured.

You let your legs fall open silently, trusting Chris to clean you up properly. He finished up and chucked the cloth into your bathroom sink to be dealt with tomorrow. Chris walked over to your dresser and pulled out a pair of clean panties and delicately slid them up your legs. He gently pulled the sheet out from under you and replaced it on top of you, quickly settling himself next to you. As if you were drawn to him by an invisible force, you immediately laid yourself practically on top of him. Your head went to his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around you while you swung your leg over his hip.

“Chris?” you mumbled sleepily.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for coming over in the rain.”

“Anytime,” he replied.

“Chris?” you mumbled again.

“Yes?” he questioned.

“I think love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
